


Tortured With Cuteness

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cuteness explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Finally!

It was finally out that you and Spencer had been dating, so you could officially show displays of affection in front of your friends and colleagues. No more hiding. It felt amazing. Spencer was a little shyer about it than you were - and definitely shyer than he was at home, but your friends were definitely getting sick of it - if they weren’t over it already.

It had only been a week and a half since you let them in on the fact that you were dating, and practically every second since then had been filled with very public hugs and kisses. Sometimes very passionate ones if you were only in front of the members of your team.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Morgan said, jokingly sticking his finger down his throat. 

You jumped on Spencer’s back and wrapped your legs around his waist. After sticking your head in the crook of his neck and peppering it with kisses, you looked at Morgan. “What? You don’t think this is cute? We aren’t adorable?”

“You’re disgustingly adorable,” Hotch said. You never thought you’d hear Hotch say the words ‘disgustingly adorable’ ever. “It’s actually kind of nauseating.” When he looked up from his paperwork, you could’ve sworn you saw a hint of a smile twitch at the corner of his lip.

Both you and Spencer had been assigned by Hotch to work on something on the plane that required filed records, so while everyone else was getting ahead on their work in the conference room, you and Spencer were smooching. “I can finally do this without fear that anyone will see and bust us to Chief Strauss,” you said, hopping off of Spencer’s back and walking around to wrap your arms around him.

Licking your lips, you looked up at him and pressed your lips to his, mixing in just a little bit of tongue. “Oh come on now,” Emily laughed. “How long are we gonna have to deal with this?”

“My best estimate,” Spencer said, leaning in to kiss you as if no one was watching, “At least another couple of weeks.”

“Then I’ll make sure we contain this to the bedroom,” you snorted, watching as Morgan gagged again. 

He stuck his fingers in his ears, attempting to block out the statement you’d just made. “It’s like hearing about my sisters’ sex lives!”

“All right, all right,” Hotch laughed, seeing the paperwork you and Spencer needed making its way down the hallway in the hands of Anderson. “We have what we need now. Wheels up in 2 hours.”

———–

Two hours later, you had all made your way onto the plane and were about to take off. Instead of getting in your own seat next to Spencer, you decided you were going to sit in his lap. Morgan was sitting right across from him and you figured you’d tease him by continuing to shove your cuteness in his face. “Make room,” you laughed, sitting down in Spencer’s lap while staring directly at Morgan. You turned around to Spencer and kissed his jawline. “You are comfy, babe. I think I’ll stay here for a while.”

“I can’t wait until these next few weeks are up,” he laughed.

As you gave Morgan a look that indicated you were never going to stop shoving this in his face, you wiggled your butt into Spencer’s lap. “You might not want to do that,” he grimaced. You laughed, knowing exactly what it was doing to him. 

“Don’t worry, Morgan,” you said as the plane finally took off. “When these two weeks or so are up and Spencer and I start taking are love more indoors, we won’t forget how much you love this and we’ll give you a little show now and then.” You lifted your legs up and curled into him, kissing his neck while he just there with his eyes closed. Morgan was desperately trying to look away but you kept staring at him; this was fun.

———–

After a nearly 4 hour flight, during which time you fell asleep against Spencer’s chest, you finally arrived at the airport. Once you got off the plane, you ran up behind Spencer and jumped on his back again. Getting a piggyback ride was vastly underrated.

He ran you to the car, purposely running circles around Morgan on the way. “You are taking way too much joy in this, kid,” he said as he opened the door to the van.

“Yes, I am, Morgan,” he said as Morgan, Emily, Hotch, JJ and Rossi piled into the car. He turned you into him and ran his hands through your hair as he pulled you close, massaging your lips with his.

“All right, you two,” Hotch said firmly and yet with a tinge of laughter, “Get in the car. If you must, you can do more of that on the way to the police station, but it stops there.”

“Yes, sir,” you said in unison, stepping up into the car and sitting right next to Morgan. “Have to remain professional after all.”

As you moved up next to him, Morgan practically wanted to claw his way out of the car. The look on his face was priceless.


End file.
